poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis World
Genesis World is the fourth movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim and their friends went to an all-new theme park called "Genesis World" (built by Mosquito Amber's nephew, Radcliffe), but there was a new attraction was the Indominus Rex. When it escaped from it's enclosure, The Nightmare Family begins their plot using the Piranhaconda. Now, the foals and their friends must stop The Nightmare family and their evil pet and save Genesis World before it's too late. Plot Getting ready for the trip to Genesis World The film begins with Yuna and her friends were packing their bags, They're preparing for the new prehistoric attraction since Genesis Park. At the airport, Discord is the pilot of Air Discord while Catrina were serving passengers. After the plane, The foals and their close friends gone to the boat which leads to Quagea. Later, They've met up with Princess Sharon, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Betina Beakley, April, May and June, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Aunt Gertie, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole, Max Goof, Mona, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Bobby, Stacy, Tank, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Jiminy Cricket and Willie the Giant. Arriving in Genesis World Later, Yuna and her friends finally reached Genesis World. In Genesis World, There are many places to see and many extinct animals to discover. Meanwhile, Radcliffe was expecting Princess Yuna and her friends when his new associate Intern, Liliana was informing him about the Indominus Rex being ready for the audition. Radcliffe got his license for the helicopter delivery from Genesis Park. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends arrived and met Radcliffe and they were surprised that he was reformed and released from custody by his uncle and that he wanted to show them the I-Rex. The Indominus Rex/Yuna, the Tamer At the Indominus Rex paddock, Moon Dancer is the tour guide to the park as she leads Yuna and her friends to see the Indominus Rex. At the Velociraptor Paddock, Yuna saves one of the staff taming one of them with some help with Copper. Radcliffe was so surprised at what he saw with is own two eyes, He wanted her for performance of her talent. At Skylands/Hoot Loop sends the Code Red Emergency At Skylands, Hoot Loop alerted Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders about the Nightmare Family planing to take control of Genesis World. Just then, Clone Kaos . Trivia *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Betina Beakley, April, May and June, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Aunt Gertie, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole, Max Goof, Mona, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Bobby, Stacy, Tank, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Jiminy Cricket, Willie the Giant, King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train guest star in this film. *This film is based off Jurassic World. *This is when the Indominus Rex became Princess Yuna's nightmare but discovered how to tame it in the near end. Music Score *???? *Music Score - Welcome to Jurassic World (when the foals and their close friends arrived at Genesis World) *Music Score - ???? *Music Score - Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours (when the Indominus Rex fights the Piranhaconda) *Music Score - Nine to Survival Job (when the film ends) Scenes #Opening/Getting ready for the trip to Genesis World #Arriving in Genesis World #The Indominus Rex/Yuna, the Tamer #At Skylands/Hoot Loop sends the Code Red Emergency #???? #???? #???? # # # # # # # # # # #Showdown with the Piranhaconda # #Genesis World is saved and back in business/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies